


Someone Like You

by orphan_account



Category: One Tree Hill, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan revisits an old love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

Stefan Salvatore sighed as he sat on the bar stool and looked at the wedding announcement in the paper. His ex-fiancee Brooke Davis was now married. She had gotten married to someone else. Frowning he folded up the paper and slipped it into his jacket pocket. It hurt knowing that Brooke had moved on but he had told her too when he left One Tree Hill. He had told her to move on and have the life he couldn't give her. He knew she would hate being tied down to a vampire and he didn't want to change her. Not when she had wishes to be a mother some day. Sighing he ordered another drink. When it came he made a face as he took a long swig.

Damon entered the bar as he looked at Stefan, "Katherine was right," he said making a face as he mentioned his now wife. "You have become a drunken fool ever since seeing Brooke's wedding announcement," he sighed as he shook his head. He felt bad for his brother he really did but Stefan had been the one to let Brooke go so that Brooke could be happy and have all that she wanted in life, "You did the right thing you know," Damon shrugged.

"It doesn't feel like the right thing," Stefan slurred. His talking gave away the fact that the drink he had certainly was not his first for the night and it surely wouldn't be his last. "It feels like I made the wrong choice and now some guy named Julian is winning from my wrong choice," he spat as he looked at his brother. Damon didn't understand. Damon at least had his soul mate. Damon had Katherine and Damon was happy. "Forget it," he said standing from the bar stool. Feeling the room spin he made a face and tried to steady himself. Walking out he used his vampire speed to get home. He just wanted to be alone.  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
Katherine sighed exasperated, "Come on Stefan it has been almost a year now since you read that paper and saw that Brookie was getting married," she muttered using her nickname for the woman that Stefan had once loved. Katherine hadn't much cared for her but then again all she really cared about was Damon and herself. She had tolerated Brooke for Stefan's sake.

"Shut up," Stefan seethed as he glared at Katherine. Katherine and Damon both had no been on him for months to move on and get over it but he couldn't and the news today had made it worse. Brooke had given birth to twin boys. Davis and Jude. "You know she finally got what she wanted," Stefan said sadly. "She is a wife and a mom now," he frowned more his pain showing on his face.

Rolling her eyes Katherine turned to leave the room. Before getting to the exit she turned and looked at Stefan, "You know Stefan if you miss her so bad why don't you go and see her one last time to get closure?" Katherine asked as she gave him the idea she just had. "Maybe it will help you realize you made the right choice in doing what you did," she said giving him a soft smile. She didn't smile much but for once she was proud of her non selfish idea. Turning again she left the room.

Stefan looked down after he heard Katherine's question. She had a point. Maybe he should see Brooke one last time. Maybe seeing her would help. Standing from the couch where he sat he left the leaving room and headed outside. Climbing into his car he started it and drove off. He was in a hurry to go back to a place he had left just three years ago.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Brooke laughed as she sat on the couch playing with Jude. She had been home from the hospital for a week now. Davis and Julian were both upstairs sleeping, "I think your daddy and brother are wore out from a long night of staying up," she laughed as she made a face. As she moved Jude in her arms slightly she heard the doorbell, "I wonder who that could be," she said looking at her son. She knew Hayley and Nathan had taken Jamie and Lydia out of town so it couldn't be them. Standing she fixed Jude in her arms again and walked to the door. When she opened it she felt like she was seeing a ghost. The person on the other side of the door had been a face she had not expected to see again, "Stefan," she muttered shocked as she chewed on her lip.

Stefan smiled when Brooke opened the door. Seeing her was like heaven to him. He had missed her. From where he was standing he could also smell her perfume. She still wore the same Lilac smell that he loved so much. "Brooke," he said as he wondered if he should make a move to go inside or just stay out here where he was. "I just came to see how you were," he said being as honest as he could be.

Hearing Stefan speak Brooke smiled some. She had missed the sound of his voice. She hadn't heard his voice since the day he left her. Since the day he had let her go so she could have the dreams she had always wanted. "I'm great," she said when she heard why he was on her doorstep. "I'm a mom as you can tell," she said looking down at Jude. "And I'm married to a terrific man," she smirked as she thought of Julian. Julian was a terrific man. She loved him though she knew a piece of her would always love Stefan too. Stefan had been her first love.

As Brooke talked Stefan felt the familiar stinging feeling. He knew it was hurt. He was hurting because she was happy and he wasn't happy. He was hurting because she had found someone and he hadn't. He could never find someone to replace her. "I know," he nodded. "I sort of kind of kept up with you even when I was away," he admitted as he blushed. "My coming here was kind of Katherine's idea," he said locking eyes with Brooke. "After finding out about your marriage I broke," he admitted. He could never lie to her. She had always been his weakness. "I broke even more after I found out you had kids," he sighed. "I just wanted to see that I made the right choice in giving you up."

Listening to Stefan Brooke frowned, "Stefan you made the right choice," she said reassuring him. "I'm happy now. I got what I always wanted. I know you could never give it to me. I also know that you know deep down you could never give me what I wanted," she said honestly as she felt Jude move some and she moved her arms to adjust him again. "Please stop beating yourself up," she pleased as she frowned more. "For me," she said as she looked at him. If she knew he was beating himself up then she would feel bad and she didn't want that. Stefan had truly made the right choices three years ago.

"It's harder than you think Brooke," Stefan managed to get out as he felt a lump form in his throat. Looking at the child in her arms he sighed. The child looked just like Brooke, "I'll try though. For you," he stated simply. He would try for her. He would try anything for her. "I should go," he said knowing if he stayed any longer he wouldn't find the courage to leave. Turning he started to walk away.

"Stefan," Brooke called out as he was half way to his car.

Turning Stefan looked at Brooke after she called out for him.

"Find someone who will love you and give you what you want," she said as she smiled at him. He deserved someone after giving her up. He had made a huge sacrifice when he gave her up. "You deserve it."

Nodding Stefan mustered a smile. Getting in his car he closed the door and started the engine. He wasn't sure if he even wanted someone else but if he did find someone else he wanted someone like Brooke. After starting the engine he left her drive way and soon her block. Within minutes Tree Hill was fading from his sight as he hit the interstate.

After Stefan left Brooke closed the door just in time to see Julian coming down the stairs. Julian had Davis in his arms.

"Who was that?" Julian asked. He had heard talking before coming downstairs.

Brooke smiled as she shook her head. "Just an old friend," she stated leaving it at that.


End file.
